Z-Crushers Strike Force Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 August 2013
07:34 FINE, BITCH ;( * 07:34 Meh. 07:34 Sooooo 07:34 Tension and stuff 07:34 Eh 07:34 I'm glad that's over. 07:34 Don't worry too much about it :) 07:34 This chat is kewler because it has a party mode. 07:34 I was here for like a couple minutes of it 07:34 .. 07:34 Azusa 07:34 So....who invited them? :L 07:34 Please 07:34 Do not kiss arse 07:34 and I'm glad it's over 07:35 Maybe they just came @DSK 07:35 But l'm speaking le truths. 07:35 Don't think so. They NEVER come here. 07:35 This wiki is cool 07:35 Someone linked them 07:35 Maybe someone told them you were insulting them? 07:35 It wasn't me though 07:35 Not just because of Party Mode 07:35 Because of the awesome leaders and users 07:35 I did @Mot 07:35 The community is beast 07:35 That's what I'm thinking. Stupid, really. I've heard loads of times that they insult me, and so I'm not allowed to do the same? 07:35 Ah @Legendary 07:36 Eh, whatever. 07:36 .... 07:36 WIKIAN 07:36 I didn't invite them, I just told them that they were being insulted. 07:36 YOU STARTED ALL THIS DRAMA? 07:36 ... 07:36 .... 07:36 BIG 07:36 Project:Chat Party Mode Pollsssssss 07:36 MOUTH 07:36 Gigity polls 07:36 I cannot believe it 07:36 LSSJ4 07:36 I can't either, Blaze 07:36 One of my own lovers :( 07:37 Drama makes wiki's popular. Look at Dragon Ball Wiki with Ichigo vs RK yesterday 07:37 You know, maneuvers like that won't help us get along any better 07:37 :x 07:37 Well, some of them there are my friends too. They stopped insulting you guys (Except for Elcid), but you continued to insult them. 07:37 Then why didn't you tell us? 07:37 ... 07:37 That's why. 07:37 COULD HAVE TALKED TO US FIRST, DERP :B 07:38 We're not psychic. 07:38 So, who are these Lookout people? 07:38 I didn't think about doing that, because you didn't bring them up in a while except now. 07:38 ^ @Kotsu 07:38 Why didn't you tell us BEFORE inviting them? 07:38 Basically idiots @Mot 07:38 You just made a bad situation even more difficult 07:38 :x 07:39 Well, now they have agreed to not mention Lookout anymore. 07:39 So boring 07:39 Whikian, you have much to learn, young padawan :c 07:39 Why are they idiots? @Teen 07:39 TGR 07:39 That's enough 07:39 Yeah 07:39 Ok then 07:39 Wikian 07:39 We don't want a war 07:39 Try talking to us next time, bud 07:39 We don't bite 07:39 What shall we talk about? 07:39 ...much 07:39 A good topic? 07:39 So as long as neither of these two wikis discuss each other, there wont be any problems. 07:40 I don't mind the wiki itself, and some of the users are aight, they just seem to attract the terrible ones. 07:40 If I were them, Elcid would be blocked, for instance. 07:40 Whatcha mean DSK? 07:40 You know he can't behave himself. 07:40 How do they attract bad ones. 07:40 Sorry 07:40 just trying to figure things out 07:40 Elcid banned me for no damn reason 07:40 He's been banned nearly 30 times on DB in a two year span alone. 07:40 Just because I invaded his wiki 07:41 Elcid will probably be demoded soon anyway. 07:41 Maybe that's why @Blaze 07:41 ...Which was fun BTW 07:41 Most of Lookout wiki is fine. Except for some users 07:41 ....He's a mod. ._. 07:41 Elcid = Mod = WTF moment 07:41 He was made a mod months ago when he was acting better. 07:41 Wut Whikian 07:41 Wikian 07:41 You know and I know that he never gets better 07:41 Now he's acting like a dumbass again. 07:41 He will always be a dumbass. That's just who he is. 07:41 They should go ahead and demote him 07:41 Before he starts something 07:42 It's like me asking Josh not to be British, or like asking Tjakari to not be black. 07:42 dang it, darn ping phrases 07:42 Or asking me not be a pervert 07:42 Elcid is the only one with rights who acts like this. 07:42 demote pinged me cause of the mot part 07:42 this is gonna get annoting 07:42 *annoying 07:43 To be fair, Wikian 07:43 Maro might not have been the best person to tell 07:43 Why not? 07:43 Elcid gets with me, I will take action. 07:43 But since I'm more mature than that, I won't let it go far that easily 07:43 The first thing he did was go on DB and tell me to suck a dick 07:43 Naturally, he got banned for a week 07:43 ... 07:43 Well then he's a jerk 07:43 I said it in main. 07:43 Face it, Wikian 07:43 I think, depends on what you did 07:43 Maro is sensitive :x 07:43 Maro is sensitive 07:43 I get double that for saying cock] 07:44 I could poke him with a wire brush and he'd cry 07:44 Cock is what a chicken says 07:44 Ibbe just hates me 07:44 *rooster 07:44 ......that's probably exaggeration @DSK 07:44 Chicken = Cock a Doodle Do 07:44 ... 07:44 and what's a wire brush? 07:44 Not too bad of an exaggeration, actually 07:44 It's not. He gets angry a lot @Mot 07:44 Josh 07:44 sounds like a really bad toothbrush.... 07:44 Do you know the CSS code for é? 07:44 And now, kid thinks he can shoot my head off 07:45 Um, wow.... 07:45 SHIT, I just entered CC chat as my bot 07:45 Bitch please, I don't think he's ever even used a gun. :x 07:45 my mom just called me violent for biting the head off an animal cracker 07:45 Unfortunately for him, I have. 07:45 Guns can't shoot people's head off 07:45 And my future career will likely have me using guns. 07:45 Since I want to go into the army or Marines :) 07:45 He's been playing too much unrealistic shooting games 07:45 Kid been playin too much COD :x 07:45 Like what? Halo? cause that's the shiz man 07:46 No COD 07:46 é 07:46 Halo is pretty cool 07:46 COD does NOT teach you how to use a gun 07:46 Yami, I think the css for that character is like a numeric one 07:46 COD sucks 07:46 [[]]é 07:46 but where have I heard the name Maroyasha before? 07:46 Dammit 07:46 I actually find shooters REALLY boring 07:46 "é" 07:46 feel like I've heard it somewhere 07:46 DAMMIT 07:46 ^ @Kotsu 07:46 YAMI 07:46 Entity reference can be used too @Yami 07:46 I know how to use a gun :D 07:46 Platformers and RPG's are where it's at 07:46 I've been out hunting 07:46 wut 07:46 & # 2 3 3 07:46 é 07:46 é = é I believe 07:46 Same with action and fighting games 07:46 Too 07:46 Wait 07:46 Hold on 07:46 Dat don't work, Josh 07:47 é 07:47 ...Dammit 07:47 Really? 07:47 It's /é 07:47 GODDAMNIT I'm trying to add Monet's name to the highlights 07:47 I do alt 0233 07:47 RAAAAAHH 07:47 é 07:47 And it has to be similar to the URL 07:47 I do & eacute 07:47 Only problem is Monet's CSS name doesn't redirect to his name in the URL 07:47 Remove the space between the & and eacute 07:48 Imagine if RK comes on this chat? 07:48 That will be lots of trouble 07:48 é 07:48 That's if 07:48 If he does 07:48 Ah okay. 07:48 Kotsu will know what to do 07:48 User blog:Dark Seeker Kotsu/Main Page Character Box Thing 07:48 No I don't know. 07:48 Chat immediately translates the Entity 07:48 I still can't think of where I heard that. 07:48 Actually, I'll have to be the one to add the boxes 07:49 How popular is this wiki? 07:49 Yami 07:49 I say a lot more popular then DBW 07:49 I gotta pick who will be on tere first :) 07:49 Well, combining with AA, this wiki is hella popular 07:49 Also 07:49 RK will be coming 07:49 Yeah, but a limit of 12 07:49 I know that 07:49 Kotsu 07:49 I want to go through the order of it with you, Yami. 07:49 There is going to be a limit 07:49 I know 07:49 CC will come as well. 07:49 I'll be picking 07:49 12 ZCSF members, 12 AA RP members 07:49 wait, is Maroyasha's name Aaron? 07:49 John might even find his way here. 07:49 Yes. 07:49 hm 07:49 maybe I know the dude 07:49 Wait a second 07:49 ZCSF members = Content editors 07:49 AA members = Roleplayers 07:50 There's a person called Aaron at my school 07:50 And I will bring you the list of who is on the box later 07:50 He's quite small but he can get emotional 07:50 @Yami 07:50 As long as no one tells John about the merge 07:50 We'll be fine 07:50 Not if AA redirects here. 07:50 If he's who I'm thinking of does he live in East Windsor? @Teen 07:50 ... 07:50 NJ 07:50 Crap 07:50 Not sure @Mot 07:50 He'll go to AA and get sent here after it's deleted. 07:50 http://images.wikia.com/zcrushersstrikeforce/images/e/ef/Josh%27s_monstorous_precense..png 07:50 But he is a friend of many people at my school 07:50 Do you go to a school called Kreps? 07:51 No 07:51 01:17 Yami's the other black guy 07:51 Then nvm, me and you are thinking of different people 07:51 *Meanwhile at AA* 07:51 Steve:.... Where is everyone? 07:51 I go to a school called Studley High School. Yay for living in England 07:51 xD 07:51 Josh 07:51 You should tell him 07:51 XD @Josh 07:51 Nah, the one I'm thinking of lives in America 07:51 Fine 07:51 I'll tell him and MOG 07:52 But not Midori 07:52 xD 07:52 I was left at AA by myself 07:52 ;( 07:52 07:34 FINE, BITCH ;( * 07:52 First log 07:52 Z-Crushers Strike Force Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 August 2013?t=20130806195141 07:52 :D 07:52 Kotsu 07:52 You are sexy 07:53 That is the BEST way to start off a log, EVER 07:53 .... :] 07:53 What are we talking about now? 07:53 Than- 07:53 WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THESE EMOTES? :x 07:53 Lol! 07:53 I typed in obito 10 tails in google images 07:53 The emotes are a bit weird 07:53 Got a woman with boobs 07:53 ... 07:53 xD 07:53 (y) 07:53 xd 07:53 XD 07:53 Close enough 07:53 XD 07:53 Someone will have to do this later. ;( 07:53 xDD 07:53 At least Fail is a good emote 07:53 I saw the boobs 07:53 XD @Blaze 07:53 Boob pings me 07:53 I'm very slow with adding emotes :x 07:54 And I immediately clicked it 07:54 What pings do you have? @Yuzu 07:54 I have A LOT of pings 07:54 Vagina 07:54 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD @Blaze 07:54 Lesbian 07:54 Sex 07:54 Oh yeah! That's his username ins't it! My best friend is Maroyasha. 07:54 Toph 07:54 If you say Vagina does that mean it pings yourself @Blaze 07:54 We know each other IRL 07:54 .... 07:54 ._. 07:54 Yep 07:55 Geez, how did I forget his username? 07:55 Mention Toph again and I'll slaughter you, Blaze. 07:55 He always complains how people don't pronounce it right. 07:55 People don't spell my name right 07:56 Maroyashe. 07:56 ^ 07:56 @Blaze 07:56 Yup 07:56 People spell it "Jonathan" 07:56 "When it's Johnathan" 07:56 He complains about it 07:56 Mardoyasheee 07:56 People spell your username as XXX @Blaze 07:56 But 07:56 XXX 07:56 ... 07:56 ::D 07:56 Hur 07:56 Does XXX ping you? 07:56 Just did 07:56 Porn pings me too 07:56 anything with the letter X pings me 07:57 xD 07:57 Its a stupid ping 07:57 ... 07:57 Box 07:57 My pings are all 18+ 07:57 Except Toph 07:57 Blistex 07:57 Handcox 07:57 Hornyx 07:57 Sex 07:57 xd 07:57 XD 07:57 Penix 07:57 Cleverbot said he sucks Dixs to me once 07:57 ...... 07:57 Pheniz 07:57 o.o 07:57 WTF? 07:57 ... 07:57 ... 07:57 Oh I have a funny story about cleverbot 07:57 Cleverbot knew my sister was 14 once 07:58 (She's 15 now.) 07:58 NO FUCKING CLEVERBOT STORIES 07:58 So weird @Blaze 07:58 Ok 07:58 My friend DK put in "Booties, booties, booties shaking in the strip club" and it broke cleverbot XD 07:58 Cleverbot is OLD 07:58 I'm 17....for a few hours xD 07:58 Why no Cleverbot stories? 07:58 Toph turned 15 yesterday 07:58 I turn 18 tomorrow 07:58 XD @Mot 07:58 Because I've heard enough about cleverbot to last me a lifetime 07:58 Goku becomes an adult 07:58 .... 07:58 I'm crying 07:58 Lol 07:59 They grow so fast 07:59 :( 07:59 ...i turn 14 next month 07:59 Ya'll are so much older than me 07:59 I turn 20 in 3 months 07:59 I turn 18 in Feb. 07:59 I turn 14 next year 07:59 I turn 21 next year 07:59 DUN DUN DUUUN 07:59 ... 07:59 I'M OLD 11:04 There are no profile or image rules here. @MOG 11:04 I'm going to get carpel tunnel 11:04 Yami PM 11:04 I need to learn how to make a sig ;-; 11:04 that episode of watamote was so shit 11:04 waste of time 11:05 (annoyed) 11:05 that is me 11:05 Ikr 11:05 :B 11:06 Fucking shit connection 11:06 http://5z8.info/nakedgrandmas.jpg_w6f6rx_facebook-hack 11:07 ....It took me to Britney Spears Wiki 11:07 Legit 11:07 Brought me to One Piece 11:07 Badass 11:07 xD 11:07 ... 11:08 Timmy Turner 11:08 Like a bitch 11:08 *boss 11:08 brought me to thomas the tank wiki 11:08 Phineas and Ferb 11:08 HA 11:08 Fairy tail 11:08 wiki xD 11:09 MLP Wiki =.= 11:09 ;D 11:09 BRONIES! 11:10 Ironically, I go on MLP chat literally everyday but I hate the show with a bloody passion. 11:10 i used to like mlp 11:10 in 2011 11:11 That's when I had an abor- .... my first chi-... That's the year I stabbed Josh. 11:11 Ohai Sub o/ 11:11 Hey Miri (wave) 11:12 GTFO 11:12 *tries to press refresh button* *presses home button on accident* 11:12 (annoyed) 11:12 So hey, MOG 11:12 You're an admin 11:12 ..... 11:12 FML 11:12 I used to be an admin 11:12 Wait 11:12 WAIT 11:12 KOTSU 11:13 YOU LIED KOTSU 11:13 I MISS HAVING BAN WARS 11:13 THEY WERE AWESOME 11:13 FIBBER, KOTSU 11:13 FIIIIBBBERRRRR 11:13 XD 11:13 Oh Yeah I am 11:13 (late) 11:13 No 11:13 He never promoted you 11:13 But he said he was going to 11:14 Hey, can you cuss here? 11:14 Yes 11:14 Fuck no 11:14 K 11:14 xD 11:14 ..... 11:14 Derp :B 11:14 Kotsu ping 11:14 who's being promoted? 11:14 MOG? 11:14 Yes 11:15 No! 11:15 I want to be re-promoted! 11:15 Nope 11:15 You don't do shit on the wiki 11:15 .... 11:15 I EDITED 11:15 TODAY 11:15 We're merging the admins as well, somewhat. 11:15 Once 11:15 MOG practically co-founded the fucking wiki 11:15 ...XD 11:15 ... 11:15 Oh no 11:15 AND I DID A LOT IN THE EARLY DAYS! 11:15 I gtg 11:15 Didn't you say I was gonna be an admin here? :/ 11:15 But you aren't anymore 11:16 Well, we're still discussing it 11:16 Uno momento 11:16 I DON'T SPEAK SPANISH BITCH 11:16 KOtsu said he was going to demote TJ and promote MOG but never did it >.> 11:16 Fun Fact: Sysop stands for system operator. 11:16 *Kotsu 11:18 KOTSU FUCKING GET BACK HERE 11:18 There 11:18 There wut 11:19 Taking my quote of the whenever the fuck I update it back 11:19 ... 11:19 Well no one else was updating it, and I created it. 11:20 SKG's quote as added just a few weeks ago... 11:20 And it's supposed to be weekly T^T 11:20 o/ 11:21 Hello 11:21 Hey 11:21 Yo o/ 11:22 \GNEOIGN 11:23 Whut 11:23 Dude 11:23 You said you would demote TJ and promote MOG 11:23 Ohhhhh 11:23 Wait, what? 11:23 You never did it... 11:23 Oh....that's right, I'm the only that can do that :x 11:24 Derp 11:24 Yeah and Jeff too 11:24 He does stuff 11:24 * XGlass Reflection pings ColeTheHuman 11:24 Yeah, because I ain't a 'crat *cough*... 11:24 *coughyetcough* 11:25 Oh, you wanna do this Yazu? 11:25 Tere 11:25 I'll dance 11:26 (Wave) 11:26 ... 11:26 ... 11:27 T^T 11:27 Hey, Steve. 11:28 (Wave) 11:28 (wave) 11:29 hi 11:29 Hey, Bulla o/ 11:29 Hey Yuzu (wave) 11:29 o/ 11:29 FUCK I CLEARED CHAT! 11:29 LOL 11:30 XD 11:30 xD 11:30 Happens to me all the fucking time 11:30 Janemba 11:30 NEMBA 11:30 .... o_o 11:30 STOP 11:30 What 11:30 Dick 11:30 MEAN 11:30 I COULDN'T EVEN CLICK YOUR NAME TO KICK YOU 11:30 It looked like something was getting humped in the chat names. 11:31 ^^^ 11:31 Exactly! 11:31 Nemba was humping Lau 11:31 And goku 11:31 WE USED TO DO THAT ALL THE TIME! 11:31 HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT WAS BAD!? 11:31 Idk why it was bad. 11:32 It isn't 11:32 BECAUSE IT'S ANNOYING AS FUCK 11:32 Yazu's being a bully T^T 11:32 Yazu? 11:32 Yeah 11:32 Yazu 11:32 Yami + Yuzu 11:32 I see. 11:32 So anyways, what's up Wikian :B 11:33 Nothing. 11:33 ....Crap my cat is humping a pillow... -.- 11:33 ......Let it finish :B 11:33 xD 11:33 XD 11:33 ROFL 11:34 xD 11:34 My stepsister's old dog use to hump my bed sheets 11:34 Before he died 11:34 One of my friends' dogs tried to hump me 11:34 I told my cat to stop humping the pillow and he's still humping! -_- 11:34 Eat your school, stay in drugs, and don't do vegetables. 11:34 I was like "NUUUUUUUUUUUU" 11:34 And I jumped on the couch. 11:35 So he humped my other friend instead >:D 11:35 My dog is a retard 11:35 My friend's cat humped the chair I was sitting in and it was all dripping wet. 11:35 ... 11:35 EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW 11:35 Horny cat 11:35 IT WAS A TALIA CAT 11:35 WTF?! 11:35 XDDDDD 11:35 ROFL ! 11:35 @Yazu 11:35 xD 11:35 Thread:6723 11:36 I left a welcome message on my wall 11:36 (forever alone) 11:36 LOL 11:36 xD 11:36 ROFL 11:36 :B 11:36 I've never seen that emote used so well 11:37 The :B one? 11:37 No 11:37 You suck at using it. 11:37 Well then STFU :B 11:37 Honestly 11:37 Make me 11:37 I didn't think cats humped shit 11:37 My cat is kewl 11:37 Never seen it happen, at least 11:37 I can't. If this was 3 months ago you'd be in deep shit :B 11:38 Lets us dress it up 11:38 I luv et 11:38 o/ 11:39 Hey Monet. 11:39 Hey, Monet o/ 11:39 ... 11:39 ... 11:39 :/ 11:39 Fucker 11:39 http://pokemonshowdown.com/replay/ou-43420785 I am bad 11:40 BIG DADDY?! XDDD 11:40 stevenduncan17 withdrew Big Daddy 11:40 It was my camp nuckname I had to do it XD 11:41 ...xD 11:41 Dude 11:41 I hope you named a Water type Mr. Bubble 11:41 *Bubbles 11:41 I didnt 11:41 I named him uniborn 11:42 You can't have Big Daddy without Mr. Bubbles 11:42 Why is Brandon Rhea so useless? 11:42 I did 11:42 Its like every time I contact him 11:42 He just tells me there is nothing he can do. 11:42 ... 11:42 ............ 11:42 O.O 11:43 They see me derping :B 11:43 You guys a perverts 11:43 (derp) 11:43 xD 11:43 im gonna make a new team 11:43 Team of pokemon? 11:43 Or an RP crew? 11:43 I asked him for a check user on AT Wiki and we get at least ten sockpuppets a day. He says he won't promote anyone and I'm like "MOTHERFUCKERRRR" 11:44 pokemon 11:44 He never responded xD 11:44 He might as well say to me 11:44 "Fuck off, I'm busy" 11:45 xD 11:46 Heya Bulla. 11:46 ... 11:46 I'll be back later o/ 11:47 Stay frosy o/ 11:47 im a need nicknames 11:47 Bye 11:47 *frosty 11:47 Steve 11:47 Stay fucking freezing 11:48 You don't give yourself nicknames 11:48 I didnt 11:48 Don't. 11:48 ...Don't 11:48 (facepalm) 11:48 ;( 11:48 Wait 'till someone comes up to you and gives you a crappy nickname 11:48 Then you'll be satisfied. 11:48 ... 11:49 c: 11:49 He's talking about Pokemon 11:49 Oh 11:49 Then name yourself whatever you want 11:49 I'mma give myself a nickname 11:49 Or whatever pokeman you have 11:49 Josh you can do that. Because now all people care about are pokemon nicknames ;-; 11:50 I need a nickname for a (rotom) Heat version 11:50 oven 11:50 stove 11:50 Nono 11:50 slave 11:50 Zuko 11:50 Nono is the best name for a freakin oven. 11:50 I wouldn't of though of that honestly. 11:51 *have 11:51 IT'S FUCKING "WOULD NOT HAVE" NOT OF 11:51 im picking zukp 11:51 Wait 11:51 Yeah 11:51 Zukp 11:51 Hay hey hay o/ 11:51 Yo o/ 11:52 ... 2013 08 06